


The Girl That Wanted Him to Drown

by Honkybeard



Series: Unforeseen Circumstances [6]
Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, M/M, Poetry, Relationship(s), Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honkybeard/pseuds/Honkybeard
Summary: Unnamed narrator bemoans Henjei going viral.





	The Girl That Wanted Him to Drown

**Author's Note:**

> They really did that :)

Filmed it himself  
They were left alone  
A lover's nest  
Laughing, kissing and smiling  
Their connection is palpable  
Acting!  
That's not what I see  
No lines recited  
Did I ever cross his mind?

I feel flustered  
A half million views  
Thousands of new fans  
Strangers think they're real  
Waiting for the adulation to die down  
It has to

Tell me it will  
Lie to me  
Make me believe


End file.
